TSGG Guardian Angels : Bonus Chapters
by thesilverhyena
Summary: Just a little something extra for Guardian Angels. A few days after the trauma Blake has endured, Jason and the child share some more bonding time together. WARNING:: May be too cute for some viewers.
1. Sweets

Don't worry, there's nothing extreme in this little bonus. (Unless you count extreme fluff, of course.) But this was just a little idea I had, one of the nights Blake spent down in the tunnels with Jason and Lisa. I'd recommend you to read Lady_Voorhees' "The Strange Good Girl" and my own little fan series, "Guardian Angels" first. Adorable One Shot.

Guardian Angels:: Sweets

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*Sometime around midnight, the Tunnels*

Jason let out a sigh of relief as he dropped through the concealed hole in the side of the old, overturned bus in the woods. He was grateful, grateful that no more of those robe-wearing zealots were wandering about his lands. Perhaps earlier he had killed off the remainder. That was a much more pleasant thought then thinking that any of those foul excuses for life escaped his justice. But still, not nearly as pleasant as what awaited the giant killer in the main living chamber of his subterranean lair. Feeling impatient to return after a tiring evening of setting, checking, and maintaining his traps in the blistering cold and snow, a gentle whisper from Mother in his ear reminded him to be patient.

 _"_ _Jason, child. It's alright. They're safe and right where you left them. You want to keep them safe right?"_

With a grunt, Jason nodded. Yes, he needed to keep his most valued treasures protected, and to do so, he must focus on his work. See to it that every entrance to his underground labyrinth was secure from prying eyes and meddling hands. It was up to him to slaughter the riffraff that came snooping around and disturbed the peaceful tranquility he fought so valiantly to maintain. Once the secret tunnel was covered up with a heavy mesh grate, Jason strode purposefully down the narrow mine shaft, taking in the heavy, wet earthy and pine scent with satisfaction. He was ready to relax, but there was still one more thing he needed to do.

Upon entering his living quarters, the massive brute set his duffel bag filled with his trap building materials down on the slightly lopsided work table resting on one side of the pathway. He did so quietly, not wanting to disrupt the small, sleeping form curled up on the makeshift bed of camping pads, sleeping bags, and blankets nearby. Smiling beneath his mask, Jason looked down at his peacefully resting mate. Lisa. His good girl. She just looked so content, with the corners of her lips turned up softly, snuggled up in a mound of warm blankets and hugging a pillow in her arms. It was then the masked giant noticed that it was originally the one he used, seeing as where he slept next to her was rather sparse at the moment. He chuckled softly, pleased that Lisa had missed him the way she did. After pulling one of her blankets over her exposed shoulder, the hulking man knelt down, lifted his mask just enough to reveal his misshapen lips, and gently kissed his little female's temple. Although Lisa didn't make a sound, she shifted a little and her smile grew a bit bigger.

 _'I'll be with you in a bit, little one.'_ Jason thought to himself, with a pleased grunt.

But first...

The masked man turned around with a start, reaching for the hilt of his machete out of sheer instinct when a dry, cracked, coughing noise disrupted the serenity of his domain. As quickly as he started, Jason halted himself, knowing that there would be no need for his blade here. Oh no, he would NEVER turn his blade on the sweet, gentle, innocent little creature currently residing in his bed.

Blake, his and Lisa's young guest for the time being. She had been ill and severely injured when they rescued her from her captors. Despite Jason's and Lisa's best efforts to care for her, the sickness lingered. The poor little thing hadn't been able to get a night of good, uninterrupted sleep either, what with the terrible nightmares she suffered from. Jason could relate, as he used to relive watching his beloved Mother's death every night when he went to bed. Luckily, a lot of his bad dreams had faded away into obscurity once he met his good girl.

Jason snapped from his thoughts as he heard Blake moan softly and saw that she had woken up once again. Since Lisa was still asleep, it was his turn to see to her needs. Not that he minded, as their new little guest was pleasant company and he liked being around her. Despite his large, intimidating presence quickly looming over the child as he approached, Blake managed a shy smile up at him as she sat up in bed, hugging the old teddy bear Jason had given her the day before close to her body. She looked a little bit shaken up, reminding Jason of a fawn hiding in the thickets from a hungry predator. Most would scream and flee at the mere sight of the Crystal Lake Killer. But not Blake. She took comfort from his presence and strength. He was, after all, one of her guardian angels.

"J-Jason? D-did you f-find a-any -cough, cough- m-more of t-the bad people outside?" the little girl asked.

She sounded both sleepy and timid, which was understandable. Jason shook his head and sat down on her bedside, taking off his glove and putting a large, bear paw-sized hand on Blake's forehead. It was uncomfortably hot, just as he suspected. He was taken be surprise, however, as the girl leaned against him, feeling relief from his cool, calloused skin that soothed her fever.

"I... I h-had -cough, cough- another nightmare, Jason," Blake shuddered and closed her eyes, fighting the urge to let her tears flow, "T-the things t-that t-the b-b-bad people -cough, cough, cough- w-were going to... d-do to me if -cough- y-y-you and Lisa didn't m-make t-them g-g-go away..."

Before the child risked upsetting herself anymore, Jason quieted her down, gently pulling Blake closer and letting her rest against his side. That was merely an awful dream. It wouldn't be able to hurt her. But his power, his protection, his warmth... that was real. That was something Blake could touch and take comfort in. A deep, rumbling purr reverberated within the mountain of muscle's chest as his charge settled down. While he was still new at being a surrogate parent and was usually better at breaking rather than fixing, Jason had surprised himself with just how skilled he was at caring for Blake.

Speaking of which, he didn't much care for how badly and consistently she was coughing. Not only could it wake Lisa, it prevented the little one from getting her much needed sleep. Upon closer inspection, the bandages covering Blake's wounds could also use a change. On the overturned crates beside the bed, Lisa had the forethought to leave a first aid kit next to the child's backpack before she had gone to sleep.

"Mmmmppphhhh... again?" Blake sighed, slowly blinking up at Jason with mismatched eyes when she saw him carefully measuring out a dose of the green cough syrup she didn't like.

Jason grunted softly as the child pressed up against the cavern wall, huddled in on herself. She wanted to hide again, as her child-like logic told her that if he couldn't see her then he'd forget trying to get her to take her medicine. Much to her surprise, Jason just waited patiently, tilting his head when Blake suffered from another painful bout of coughing and offered her up the syrup once it ran it's course.

"O-okay -cough- J-Jason. Y-you win."

 _'I normally do.'_ Jason chuckled to himself, inwardly.

Once Blake was able to get past the icky, bitter taste, she began to feel a bit better, as her itchy, burning throat started to soothe. Next, Jason handed her the bottle of water next to her backpack, along with a painkiller and an antibiotic, knowing that they'd be safe for the child since Lisa had used them before when she was injured. Medicated and even more docile then usual, Blake gave no resistance as her caretaker rolled up the sleeve of her oversized nightshirt and removed the old dressings. Although the long scratch-mark wound was still tender and painful, there were thankfully no infections. It didn't take Jason too long to dab some ointment on the stitches and cover it with fresh, clean gauze. Just as quick, he had redressed her hands and wrists as well, quite pleased with how they were mending.

"T-thank y-y-you, Jason. I... I don't mean to be d-difficult. Y-you and Lisa b-both just want to help."

Curiously, the gentle giant tilted his head in confusion. Blake thought that she was being difficult? Hardly! She, like Lisa, was being a very good girl. The child was quiet, docile, and very, very kind. Gently, Jason ran his large fingers though the girl's shoulder length brown hair, pleased that the coughing had quieted and she was settling. Then he got an idea. With a pleased grunt, he left Blake's side all of a sudden, making it to his stash of spoils in just a few strides, leaving a bewildered and confused Blake just sitting there. When he returned, the brute let out a worried growl when he caught sight of the child getting out of bed. In just a few seconds, Jason was already upon her. Just what did she think she was doing?!

"J-Jason... I-I wasn't g-going to be o-out of bed long," Blake pleaded, in a small, hushed voice.

She fidgeted anxiously, "I-I j-just n-n-needed to go potty."

A loud exhale escaped from Jason's concealed mouth and his exposed skin reddened a bit from embarrassment. Perhaps he had overreacted a little. While normally Lisa handled this sort of thing, right now the giant man was on his own. He plucked Blake up in his arms, causing her to let out a bit of a squeak, and carried her down the tunnels.

While Blake knew where to go, she had no objections to her guardian carrying her. She clung to his jacket with her tiny hands and rested her head against against his powerful chest, cooing contently. He was just so warm! When they stopped at the end of the tunnel, Jason set Blake down and turned around so that the child could take care of her needs in peace.

"Okay -yawn- Jason, I-I'm... ready to g-go back to bed now." Blake said, sleepily, once she had cleaned up.

She reached up to her protector, smiling as he effortlessly lifted her up and carried her back. Honestly, Blake was so lightweight to the massive brute that he may as well have just been carrying a bundle of feathers. Lightly, he nuzzled against her, the cool, textured plastic of his battle-scared hockey mask chilly against her tender skin. Blake giggled a little, shrinking in on herself while readjusting her grip.

"W-when I'm better, w-would you let me explore down here?"

Thinking for a moment, Jason gestured to himself, then made a hand signal that Blake had figured out meant 'Lisa', before he pointed at her. A relieved huffing sigh escaped his throat as Blake smiled and nodded. She was a smart one and figured it out.

"Only if either you or Lisa are, with me, right?" Blake clarified.

 _'Good girl.'_ Jason grunted, inwardly to himself.

He gave the child a nod. It would be easy to get lost in here or get hurt, so the massive brute didn't want her poking about all on her own..

Once they were back in the main chamber, the gentle giant sat down on Blake's bed with the child still in his lap. Before the minor interruption, (not that he blamed the child, of course,) Jason had intended to give Blake a little something he hoped would lift her spirits. The little girl watched, intrigued and curious as her guardian pulled something shiny out of his pocket.

"W-what's that?"

Her question was quickly answered when Jason handed her the little trinket. Realizing what it was, she gasped in surprise and smiled. The shiny gold wrapper concealed a little square of chocolate! Chocolate and caramel to be exact. How-how did Jason know that was her favorite? Or did he? Honestly, Blake didn't care. It had been a long time since she had gotten to enjoy sweets of any sort. Her father, as much as she loved him, tried to keep sugar to a minimum in the house. But every so often, he'd treat her to these sorts of gourmet candies on special occasions. As for her kidnappers, well, they barely gave her enough food and water to survive, let alone any sort of sweet or pleasure. Something that so many out there would have taken for granted may as well have been worth it's weight in gold to the delighted child.

"T-thank you, Jason. C-chocolate and caramel is my favorite."

Jason grunted in response, wrapping both arms around Blake while she enjoyed her treat. A lucky guess on his part. Those were Lisa's favorite too. Mostly they had fed the little girl soup and oatmeal, meals that were hot and easy on her tummy. But, since she had been able to keep her food down without issue, Jason felt it would be safe to let her have a little bit of sweets. Just not too much, since she was still sick.

The rich, milk chocolate was so smooth and melted in Blake's mouth, unleashing a small torrent of sweet caramel. She closed her eyes, lost in bliss as she cuddled against Jason, grateful for his warmth and the delicious treat he had given her. Savoring each dainty bite, wanting the flavors to last, the little girl moaned contently. By the time her chocolate was finished, Blake rested against her protector's powerful chest, her eyes fighting to stay open as the need for sleep began to overwhelm her.

 _'Back to bed now, little one.'_ Jason sighed to himself.

Carefully, he laid down on the bed, Blake still in his arms. Unable to fight off sleep any longer, she snuggled against Jason, reflexively grabbing hold of the teddy bear he slipped into the girl's arms. The mighty killer let out a surprisingly loud, growling yawn, allowing his own fatigue wash over him.

*Some time later*

When Jason woke up, he shook the grogginess from his head, at first unsure of what exactly happened. He remembered that he was going to get ready for bed, but Blake had woken up and he took care of her, even gave her a sweet, then tried to get her to go back to sleep. Then the realization of what happened struck, HE had ended up falling asleep right then and there. Jason sleepily gazed at himself. His jacket and boots were still on, he wasn't tucked under the covers, and he most certainly wasn't with Lisa!

But, some movement next to him snapped Jason out of his hazy thoughts. Looking down, the massive brute smiled as much as his deformed features would permit. There was Blake, curled up in the crook of his arm, fast asleep. She seemed to be breathing more evenly and quietly and one, tiny bandaged hand clung to Jason's weather-beaten jacket. Lightly, the gentle giant stroked her silky brown hair, then laid his hand upon her forehead. Much cooler, the fever must have broke during the night.

Grunting softly, Jason began to shift in an attempt to sit up, only to be met with Blake's little fist tightening on his clothing and a soft moan. Now the brute could see the mistake he had made, allowing her to make herself too comfortable. Yet, every time he moved and she curled closer, a horrible feeling of guilt washed over Jason. While physically, it would have been easy enough to just pluck her up and make her stay where he wanted her to, the giant just didn't have the heart for it. For all his might, that gentle, kind-hearted child held him captive. Besides, Blake just looked so peaceful.

 _'Well, maybe just ten more minutes.'_ Jason found himself thinking.

An embarrassed moan escaped him when he glanced up from Blake and saw the small, slender form of his mate standing quietly by the bedside, arms crossed and head tilted to the side questioningly. Lisa's hair was still messy and she yawned softly, indicating that she had just woken up. At once, Jason's exposed skin reddened slightly.

 _'That explains why you didn't come to bed last night, big guy.'_ Lisa chuckled, inwardly.

Luckily, the girl was very understanding of both Jason's and Blake's predicaments. She approached, smiling softly as she gave her beloved his usual morning greeting while he did his best to return the affection without jostling Blake around too much. Lifting up his mask, Lisa kissed Jason passionately on the lips, then allowed him to kiss the scar on her throat before lowering it once more.

With his working eye, Jason managed to convey a look that alone said, "please help me," before gesturing to the very comfortable Blake settled next to him. Lisa whistled softly, holding up her hand to gesture "one minute", before turning around and grabbing a warm blanket off of her's and Jason's makeshift bed. Although that wasn't exactly what Jason had in mind, he didn't resist as his mate simply tucked the warm blanket around him and his charge. Gently, Lisa patted his shoulder, delighting in his embarrassed moan, then lightly brushed some stray locks of Blake's hair out of her face.

 _'Hmm? What's this?'_

Curiously, Lisa picked up a shiny wrapper that was resting beside the child, recognizing it as the packaging to the chocolates that she dearly enjoyed. Apparently, Blake liked them too.

"That was very sweet of you, Jason." she mouthed, "Go back to sleep now, I've got this."

A very loud, tired yawn came from Jason's mouth as he settled back in bed. He could hear Blake's soft moans in her sleep as she shifted, making herself more comfortable. So innocent. So special. So gentle. He wasn't shrugging off his responsibilities. He was attending to them, and right now she had a name. Blake.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** Because I had too. This is just something that happened during one of the nights that Blake was in the tunnels a few days after the was initially rescued by Jason and Lisa. I really wanted to do something warm, cuddly, and involved chocolate. Now some of you may be wondering "Well, how did he GET something like that in the first place?" Well... think about it, he kills people and takes their stuff! Problem solved! Hope you enjoyed and die of adorable overload! ... lol okay, okay, don't ACTUALLY die, okay?

I wanted to show how Jason empathizes with children. One thing I really like about him is the fact that he doesn't harm young kids. What I've got going with him and Blake is the side of him that remembers his Mother's kindness and nurturing, and Jason in turn is doing the same for the child. (Even though as those of you that have read Guardian Angels know, this also includes brutally butchering anyone that dare bring harm to Blake, so he's not a complete softie or anything!)

As usual, please give my amazing friend Lady Voorhees some love!

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	2. Motherly Love

Don't worry, there's nothing extreme in this little bonus either. (Unless you count extreme fluff, of course.) But this was just another little idea I had, the next night Blake spent down in the tunnels with Jason and Lisa. I'd recommend you to read Lady_Voorhees' "The Strange Good Girl" and my own little fan series, "Guardian Angels" first. Yet another adorable One Shot.

Guardian Angels:: Motherly Love

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*Evening, in the Tunnels*

A small smile curved upwards on Lisa's face, thinking about earlier that morning. The sight of the mighty Jason Voorhees, her mate, held captive by a little child's tender hold; oh, did it ever make her heart melt. Since he had been able to free himself of his miniature captor, Jason had left the two girls down in the tunnels while he patrolled his territory, preferably before any harsh weather hit.

Blake had been feeling much better, and although both Lisa and Jason did their best to keep her calm and quiet while she healed from her prior imprisonment, the two of them had to start thinking of ways to keep her from getting bored and unhappy while under their care. Earlier, with Jason's blessing, Lisa had taken Blake to explore more of the tunnels, under her watchful eye to ensure the child remained safe in the old mines.

"Jason keeps piles of treasure hidden everywhere, doesn't he?" Blake mentioned, taking a look inside of a room filled with various pieces of scrap metal and facets, "Where do you get all of it?"

Carefully, Lisa set her small flashlight down and pulled out her notepad and pen, -We find it. Or, we take it from bad people that trespass and leave it behind.-

At this explanation, Blake nodded, "Ah! Okay, that makes sense. As my daddy would say, waste not."

Lisa smiled and nodded, letting out a chirp-like whistle. She even allowed Blake to tinker around with some of the little trinkets that had been collected. Although the child would have liked to look around the vast system of tunnels and caverns even more, by the time the two of them reached the entrance concealed by the overturned bus, it was time to head back. Jason had been gone for a while and he'd want a hot meal when he returned. Though not before stopping by yet another storage room, this one being a makeshift library that Jason had created specially for his mate. The shelves were made out of whatever was available and usable, old milk crates, sheet metal, plywood, and other scraps that had been sculpted and worked into the earthen walls. There was a bit of a musty, damp scent, but in a world where those in "regular society" always had their noses in a computer, smart phone, or tablet, there was no substitute for the feeling of a real book in your hand and the textured pages against your fingers.

"You have books down here too?! C-can I...ummmm... borrow some?" Blake asked, both excitement and shyness lacing her tone as she glanced up hopefully to her guardian angel.

Lightly, Lisa ran her hand through Blake's hair, brushing it behind her ear in a motherly caress before mouthing, "Of course, little one."

While the young child darted around, seeing everything that Lisa had to offer and already picking out a few, she couldn't help but notice a separate section with a stockpile of empty notepads and an assortment of different pens, like the ones her protector always carried around. There were also some sketchpads and pencils; drawing was something else that Blake dearly loved to do and had missed for so long. Granted, while she was being dragged around from coven to coven with her captors, keeping up on her hobbies had become the least of her worries. When Blake glanced over to Lisa, silently asking for permission, her guardian nodded with a gentle smile.

"Thank you. I-it's really been quite a while since I've... g-gotten to do anything, really. T-the bad people... t-they never let me play... I've... almost forgotten what it's like."

Gently, Lisa put a supportive arm around Blake's shoulder and lightly kissed the top of her head. That was all in the past. Down here in this labyrinth, Blake was safe from her tormenters. Jason and Lisa saw to it every waking moment. With a soft, contented sigh, the child hugged her guardian, taking comfort from her motherly embrace.

"Thank you, Lisa."

Once Blake let go of her protector and collected the books, sketchpad, and pencils she had picked out, Lisa began scratching down on her notepad again, -You're welcome, Blake. You know, a while back, when I still had my voice, I would read to Jason when he was upset about something. Didn't really matter what, but it always helped settle him down and lift his spirits.-

"That-that's really sweet, Lisa. Daddy and I would read together too. I-I was very shy when I was younger... w-wait, I-I still am," Blake began, with a bit of a laugh, "Anyways, I had trouble talking to people, but reading out loud to my daddy really helped me. He was always nice and helped me with how to say things the right way."

-He truly sounds like a wonderful man, Blake.-" Lisa wrote down, -That's why Jason and I will see to your safe return to him.-

"I think he'd like you and Jason too."

Blake let out another playful yet shy giggle as she and her guardian left the library and returned to the main living quarters of the old mines. Strangely enough to the child, this dimly lit underground lair was really beginning to feel like home. More like a home then anywhere she had been for the last two or so months. Blake set her books down on the overturned crates next to her bed and sat down, pulling off her boots before curling up in her nest of warm blankets and soft pillows. She had gotten a few hours to play and look around, more then she'd had in a long time. Now it was time to quiet down for the evening. Besides, if Jason returned and caught the child overexerting herself, he would probably forbid Blake from getting out of bed the next day. Lisa saw to it that her charge was made comfortable, helping her to sit up on a stack of pillows so that she could read or draw to her heart's content and set an electric lantern by her bedside so that she could see better. After that, Blake's wounds were redressed with fresh bandages and Lisa had even gotten the child a clean nightshirt to put on, since the old was was getting a bit dirty. Overall, she was pleased with how well the child was mending, physically and mentally.

"Now, I'm going to get dinner warming up. Jason should be back any time now." Lisa mouthed, after Blake settled in, "So no sneaking out of bed. Remember, Jason has a way of knowing."

The child nodded obediently, smiling as Lisa ruffed up her hair a little. She watched her protector with mild interest, catching sight of the beef and vegetable soup cans Lisa pulled out from under the work table while the hot plate heated up. Come to think of it, after all the exploring she had been doing today, Blake was feeling pretty hungry. Though as she began absentmindedly drawing Jason's mask, pretty well from memory alone, something that Lisa mentioned earlier kept replaying in her mind over and over again.

 _'You know, a while back, when I still had my voice, I would read to Jason when he was upset about something._ _Didn't really matter what, but it always helped settle him down and lift his spirits.'_

The two of them had taken her in, gave her shelter, clean water, hot food, as well as fresh clothes and medicine. Maybe there was something that Blake could do for her guardians.

"Lisa? M-maybe... w-would you like me t-to read to you?" she offered, feeling a little unsure at first, even grabbing hold of her teddy bear and hugging it close to her chest for emotional support, "Y-you haven't really had anyone to talk to you in a long time, have you?"

At the child's offering, Lisa perked up, giving the soup a stir and leaving it to simmer before sitting down on Blake's bedside. Indeed, it had been quite some time and she dearly missed being able to use her own voice. Blake was quite the little blessing bestowed upon herself and Jason, even if it was only a temporary arrangement. Eagerly, Lisa nodded, almost emulating a child-like excitement herself as Blake picked out her first book to start with, titled "In your Nightmares". She had always loved stories about good vs evil, a team of heroes with varying talents and powers that traveled to wondrous, far off places and protected those that were oppressed and unable to defend themselves. Courage, knowledge, strength, fortitude, faith, and hope. Few who stood against many for what was right. For all it was worth, the child felt like she was living one of those sorts of stories right at this very moment!

"Guess the best place to start these sorts of things is at the beginning then..."

*A Little While Later*

Upon arriving back at his Mother's old cabin after a long day of checking, maintaining, and setting traps and hunting for any signs of intruders that would seek to defile his lands, Jason was grateful to be back. He shook himself free of the snow that had accumulated on his shoulders and boots and made sure to visit Mother's shrine before returning to his secluded den; more importantly, who were waiting for him down there. A few of the candles encircling the hole in the wall has burned out, to which Jason was quick to set them alight again.

 _"_ _You've done good work, Jason. Mother is very pleased."_

Hearing her voice in his head always helped to comfort him, ensuring Jason that he was doing the right thing to please Mother and honor her memory. He gazed at the decrepit, mummified skull longingly, which remained surrounded by trinkets and tokens of past victories.

 _'I have to keep you and my good girls safe.'_

 _"_ _Jason, my special, special boy, such a sweet boy. Go on child, they're waiting for you. I've been keeping an eye on them from time to time. Lisa has been taking very good care of little Blake."_ Mother whispered, gently.

Once Jason's visit with Mother was finished, he closed up her room, then swiftly flung open the trap door that led to his tunnels, sealing it shut behind him for the night. Finally... home sweet home! He shifted the duffel bag that was slung on his back, which was considerably heavier then when he had left, seeing as he made a stop by the ruined Counselor Training Center to clear out some bodies and loot for anything of value. Luckily, there had been no more signs of those devil-worshiping whack jobs hanging around his territory; with any luck he and Lisa had killed them all and any that did escape his righteous blade had fled far away and would be wise enough to never return.

Jason shook himself of those rage-educing, blood-soaked thoughts when his keen ears picked up on a small, familiar child's voice echoing throughout the old mines. A pleasant, savory scent wafted through the normally thick air, overtaking the usual aroma of moist dirt and pine. Something was cooking. A good thing too, as Jason was quite hungry. When he rounded the corner into the main chamber, his expression beneath his battle-scarred hockey mask softened upon the sight that greeted him. His girls were both resting comfortably on the bed, a soft, faux fur blanket pulled up over their laps and a book open and shared between them while Blake read out loud. Both of them glanced up when they saw his massive form peering from the shadows, smiling at him. Jason grunted softly, setting his load down beside the table before greeting the two of them. Lisa and Blake had obviously missed him. This was something he could get used to. This feeling of being wanted. Being needed.

"Jason! I'm glad you're back safe." Blake piped up, sounding much more chipper then she had that morning.

Lisa let out a string of song-like whistles, tilting her head to the side, mirroring her mate's movements. With a deep, rumbling growl emanating from his chest, Jason bent down, pulling his girl into a hug as he nuzzled against her and took in her familiar, comforting scent. Lightly, Lisa kissed him on the forehead, mouthing the words, "I love you, Jason."

Next, Jason ran his hand through Blake's shoulder length brown hair. The gentle giant was pleased with what he was seeing, Lisa had played with her, kept her fed and hydrated, and even gave her a change of clothes. Overall, the little girl just seemed perkier then she had been over the course of the last few days.

"D-did you... get anymore of them... t-the bad people?" Blake asked, nervously.

Grunting softly, Jason shook his head.

"W-what if t-they're all gone?" Blake whispered to herself, with a giggle, "You and Lisa both must have scared them all away." she added, snuggling against her protector, "We-we were reading a story. W-would you like me to read to you too?"

This time, Jason nodded. While he could read at a basic level, at least as much as his mother taught him, he liked it when she read to him when he was little. Lisa had read to him as well, before that horrid excuse for life robbed her of her voice. Though before Blake could start up again, her silent companion motioned for her to wait a moment, as dinner was nearly ready. However, seeing how comfortable Lisa was, Jason gave his hand gesture for "stay" and saw to it that the soup was dished out.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see his mate mouth something to Blake before pulling the child into a hug, causing her to giggle and squeak in a fashion he found rather endearing. It reminded him of a time when he was little, around Blake's age. It was always just him and his Mother. The way she held him, spoke to him, protected him. Now, Jason was seeing that all over again, within his mate. Ever since they took Blake under their care, he had seen a part of Lisa she hadn't shown until recently. Sure, she was kind and caring towards him and gave the great brute her love and affection willingly, but there was something different that the girl displayed with Blake. Lisa was very patient, gentle, and nurturing towards the child. Almost... no... she was motherly.

 _'She... My Lisa, my good girl, she's a very good mother. Just like you.'_ Jason found himself thinking, fondly.

 _"_ _Yes, my sweet boy, she most certainly is,"_ Mother affirmed, approval in her voice, _"And you, Jason. You've proven to be an excellent father to the young one."_

Having never really known his own father, Jason didn't have much to compare himself to in terms of other male role models considering he had lived most of his life hidden away from the world. But, if Mother said he was doing a good job, then it must have been true. After all, Mother always knew best.

 _"_ _A most welcome trait should you put a child inside of her."_ Mother muttered offhandedly, in such a low tone she might not have intended for her son to hear it.

Upon hearing those words, Jason nearly spilled a ladle-full of beef and vegetable soup on the earthen ground, hastily straightening himself and pretending like nothing happened. Did-did he hear his Mother correctly?!

 _'Mother... how would I do that?'_ Jason questioned mentally, glancing back towards Lisa and Blake again with a horribly perplexed look hidden beneath his mask.

He tilted his head again, unsure how exactly that would work. Sure, Blake was small, smaller than Lisa, but she wasn't THAT small! There was no way he'd be able to fit someone of that size inside his mate... could he? Just what was Mother talking about? The brute couldn't help but hear her laughing in the back of his mind; not like the cruel jeering from the other kids at the camp all those years ago, it was more of an endearing tone.

 _"_ _You and I still have much to discuss, child. But another time, Jason, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about. Go on now, your good girls are waiting for you."_

Although still confused at what exactly Mother was going on about, he shrugged it off, putting it to the back of his mind. He gave Lisa and Blake their bowls, for which they were grateful, before getting his own, which was pretty much everything that was left. Jason was a big man, and it took a lot of food to keep him full and content, Lisa was used to it by now. Though as they ate their meals, Blake couldn't help but look around, ears perked and alert.

"Huh... thought... thought I heard something." she muttered, with a puzzled look on her face.

Overhearing this, Lisa glanced around as well. The bells remained silent, and it was just Blake, herself, and Jason, and Blake was the only one who could speak.

"S-sometimes, I-I think I j-just hear things that aren't really there. Especially when I don't have my dream medicine." Blake sighed, "But this one was different. It wasn't mean l-like the ones w-with the bad people. S-she actually sounded nice."

While Lisa thought it may have just been a trick of some sort from the child's exhausted mind, Jason paused for a moment. Blake... she-she couldn't have been talking about Mother... could she?

 _'No... even Lisa can't hear Mother.'_ he reasoned with himself, shaking his head.

Jason kept a careful vigil over his girls as they ate the rest of their dinner. After cleanup, Blake decided to read a few more chapters to both her silent guardians. In all honesty, despite what had happened or where she was now, the child couldn't have felt more at ease and at home. It was nearly ten at night before Blake could barely keep her eyes open. That was to be expected, it was way past her bedtime, as Lisa reminded her.

"T-thank you, Lisa, Jason. I... I actually missed h-having... a -yawn- bedtime..." Blake muttered, sleepily, "Good night."

 _'Sleep well, little one.'_ Lisa whispered in the back of her mind, pulling the girl closer in a warm embrace before kissing the top of her head.

Jason grunted softly, lightly brushing his fingers against Blake's cheek. The child... she was so tender and gentle. So innocent. It was up to Jason and his beloved to see to it that she remained that way.

However, as Lisa made to get off the bed and tuck Blake in, she found it somewhat difficult to move. Looking down, it became rather obvious. Blake had fallen fast asleep already, one hand clutching her teddy bear, and the other her guardian. She snuggled up to Lisa, making herself quite comfy. When Lisa shot a 'help me' glance to her mate, Jason's only response was a low, gravely sound emanating from his throat. Yes... he was laughing at her.

 _'Hmph, VERY funny, you... you musclebound landmass!'_

Lisa leveled a playful glare to her beloved, wishing that she'd have been able to actually voice her thoughts to him. She didn't just want to get up, not since Blake had already settled down. Instead, Lisa gave into her softening heart, giving Jason a bit of a defeated pout at he covered both her and the child up with a blanket to keep them warm for the night. It seemed as though Blake was in for another very comfortable night, as the little smile turned up on her lips gave all the hint needed.

Now, Lisa wasn't angry with the little girl, far from it, actually. She of all people knew what it was like to crave, to need, the affection of another person. Besides, it was she herself who told Blake that they'd see what they could do for the child to keep the nightmares at bay. Sighing in contentment, the guardian settled in, watching over her young charge while she slept. Jason gruffed softly, nodding in approval. His girl, his Lisa... he couldn't recall a time when she looked more beautiful to him.

With a deep, rumbling purr echoing in his chest, Jason approached his mate, nuzzling against her and lifting up his mask. Lightly, he kissed the scar on her throat, then made his way to her lips. It wasn't his usual rough, wild, and dominating kiss, it was different. But Lisa found herself liking it. Curiously, she tilted her head to one side and whistled softly as Jason sat down on the old bed, not taking his eye off of her.

"What is it, Jason?" she mouthed.

Jason wished he could have answered. He wanted to tell her. He liked seeing this side of her. Hoping that she would understand, he gestured to her, then to Blake and nodded. Much to Jason's delight, a slight creep of red began to blush across Lisa's exposed skin. Most excellent. She understood.

 _'Huh... I... I guess I've had it in me all along.'_ Lisa found herself thinking, with a smile.

She never really considered being a mother, despite having past experience with children from her teen years and her old job she had before moving out here. But being with Blake, it brought all those feelings back up to the surface. The sweet child, so kind and loving. Precious. Lisa liked it. In fact, she liked it very much. And even Jason Voorhees, the brutal Crystal Lake Killer, could appreciate the true beauty that could only come from a mother's love.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** I succumbed once more. But what am I supposed to do when another cute oneshot enters my head?

Yes, yes, I know, super fluffy and cuddly... deal with it. Anyways, Jason gets a lot of attention so I thought some bonding time with Lisa and Blake would be really cute.

In particular though, I think Jason's mom dropping "the proverbial bombshell" on her son was just hilarious. When you really think about it, all he knows about sex is that it's something people come onto his lands to do, and it's something that mother has given her blessing for him to do with Lisa. Not that it's his fault, no one has really... taught him. So Jason's not stupid, he just doesn't know. Probably a good thing Lisa can't hear Jason's mother.

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


End file.
